This invention relates to toy and display mechanisms and more particularly to a device which in effect operates as a fashion show allowing the user to dress a doll in a selection of different fashions for the viewing pleasure of an audience.
Display devices are known in the art and a long history. An example of an early display device is U.S. Pat. No. 1,611,155, which basically discloses the concept of the turntable with a backdrop partially obscuring the turntable from the sight of a viewer.
An example of the use of such a display device for a toy is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,283,104, in which there is shown a rotatable stage in which a figure may come to the front of the stage and then go behind a backdrop.
With the concept of toys today being towards mobility, ease of storage and ease of assembly, the above-mentioned patents do not present devices which may be readily used for such purposes.